A fairys happy new year
by carnage incarnate
Summary: My first Fanfic. Its new years in Fiore and the Fairy Tail guild is getting ready to celebrate. Mira has made a special arrangement for a certain Redheaded requip mage. Jerza pairing, Rated M for language and lemons. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

*Third person PoV*

"Happy New Year's Eve everyone." Mira called from behind the bar.

"Happy new Year's Eve." Everyone yelled back to her cheerfully, except for Elfman, who was yelling about "New year's being a man.

" The guild was a little rowdier than usual because of it being the holiday season still. "Why don't you try to look a little happier droopy eyes" Natsu taunted Gray, smirking.

"I'm plenty happy, Slanty Eyes, you're just enthusiastic about it." Gray replied nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ice Princess?" Natsu roared.

"It means you need to calm down, flame brain." Gray shrugged.

"You want to fight, Ice Stripper?" Natsu challenged.

"Yes, let's go right here, right now." Gray retorted.

"Uhh, you guys might want stop." Lucy cut in nervously as the guild doors opened to reveal Erza.

"Isn't it a little early to be fighting, you two?" She asked with a murderous aura around her.

* Erza's PoV*

I was just walking down the streets of magnolia on my way to the guild when I decided to get some cake to celebrate the coming of the New Year. I walked into the shop and looked at the kind old women behind the counter.

"I would like 50 of your strawberry cakes please." I asked her politely, while smiling.

"Oh, it's you again alright 50 cakes coming up, Ms. Scarlet."

I nodded "I'll be back later to pick them up, have a happy New Year's, goodbye." With that I left the shop and headed on my way to the guild_ I wonder how Jellal is doing?_ I thought to myself as a small pain flared in my chest.

I approached the doors of the guild and opened them.  
"Yes, lets go right here, right now." I heard Gray shout at Natsu. Those two idiots. It's almost the new year, and they can't stop fighting.

"Isn't it a little early to be fighting, you two?" I asked angrily.

"We weren't fighting were best friends, see." They both replied in unison dancing together. It was a relief to see them getting along at least I guess I was wrong.

"Ok, it's good that you two aren't fighting." They both sweat dropped in relief and sat down at the table. I sat down as well and yelled "Happy New Year's everyone, I bought a cake for you on the way over. I'll pick it up later." The rest of the guild gave a tremendous cheer and Makarov walked in and called for everyone to settle down.

"First off, happy new years to everyone here at Fairy Tail, second Erza; could you come here? There is something I would like to discuss with you." He said.

There was a silence as I rose to go see what the master wanted because he never asked to see me unless it was something of importance. "Why did you want to see me master?" I asked with concern.

"It's nothing bad. I just need to run this by you since it'll be important to you." Important to me I began to wonder what he could possibly be doing.

"Alright, tell me what it is then." I said cautiously.

"Crime Sorcière would like to join us to celebrate the New Year and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be opposed to Jellal coming here."

I began to panic but I managed to stutter out "Y-yes, master. I understand. I can't wait to see them all."

He let off a large smile and said "Thank you, go announce this to the other guild members right away while I get Mira to help with the party."

I nodded solemnly as thoughts raced around my head and I walked to the Balcony and yelled to gain everyone's attention. "This New Year's we will be having some special guests everyone." Everyone seemed confused but excited and began to shout out asking who was going to be coming. "The guild _Crime Sorcière_ will be joining us in our celebrations, I expect everyone to treat them as one of our own." Everyone cheered excited at the prospect of having guests except for a few girls who knew exactly what this meant as grins crossed their face.

*3 hours later Erza's PoV*

"I'm going to go pick up the cake now, I expect no fighting while I'm gone." I yelled as I went to walk out the door I heard an. "Aye, sir." In response.

"Wait Erza, we'll come with you and help you carry them." I turned around to reveal: Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Mira. I sighed and just motioned for them to follow me since they insisted on coming with me.

"So are you happy that Jellal is coming to the guild tonight." Lucy asked me grinning.

"You should confess and make him yours." Levy chimed in, "Juvia thinks that Jellal and Erza would be good together since they are childhood friends and know each other." I felt a large blush creep over my face at their comments.

"If you want I can let you borrow the key to the cellar so you two can have some alone time." Mira teased. I felt like my entire face was on fire, how she could suggest such a comment without any issues? I tried to say something but all I could do was stutter.

"If you'd like we can help you pick out your dress and make you look like a goddess for Jellal." Lucy said to me smiling.

"T-thank you." I said gratefully to her and the others despite their teasing. As we approached the cake shop I heard the lady from earlier yell to meet her in the back so she could give her all of the cakes she had baked that morning. "Here you go." I said handing them their cake and taking mine.

"Umm, Erza this is one cake." Mira pointed out.

"Yes, I said a bought a cake for the guild, the other 49 are for me." I said confused as to why they didn't seem to understand that. "Well, let's head back now." I said grabbing the boxes and turning around.

*6 hours later Jellal's PoV*

I walked into town under the guise of Mystogan walking towards the guild. With Meredy on my left and Ultear on my right. Both of them were hiding in their disguise. The time was around 7:00 at night and they had told Makarov that they would be arriving around that time so they sped up to make it to the guild.

"So are you going to confess to her tonight Jellal?" Ultear asked me.

"I really don't know, I'm just happy she was willing to see me again though." I admitted as we approached the guild hall, I came to a full stand still, nervousness overcoming my entire body.

"Get moving we are already late enough." Meredy said pushing on my back causing me to fall through the guild doors face first. The hall exploded in a fit of laughter as a tumbled in, and I heard a shout. "Are you okay?" A cheerful voice asked me curiously, I looked up to see a strange purpled hair girl smiling down at me. "Ya, I'm fine." I said brushing myself off as I stood up.

We were greeted warmly by the guild and I took a glance around the room trying to find a certain red haired girl.

"Juvia doesn't think she's not here right now." A brunette girl said, almost as if she knew I'd be looking for her. I approached the bar, "Excuse me miss, do you know where I can find Erza?" I asked the petite white haired girl standing behind the bar. She smiled and looked at me innocently

"No need to be so formal, I'm Mira, and She's in the cellar getting some stuff for the party if you'd like you can go down to see her." Just as she finished I heard a shout from Natsu, "I'm all fired up." A large explosion followed. I turned around to see him and Ultear fighting and sweat dropped.

"No need to worry, this is normal. Natsu always does this." Another white haired girl said "My names Lissanna by the way." She said introducing herself. "Nice to meet you I'm Jellal, could you show me how to get to the cellar?" she nodded and motioned for me to follow her as she walked behind the bar counter. Leading him back she pointed to a pair of doors and mumbled. "She's down there so I'd get moving if I were you." I opened the door to reveal a musty looking staircase leading down to a dimly lit room. I began walking down and the door shut after I got to the bottom of the staircase. I saw her in the back corner rummaging through a box in her usual armor with her scarlet hair down her back.

I slowly began walking towards her and stopped a couple feet away from her.

*Erza's PoV*

I kept looking for those damn mugs that Mira asked me to find but they don't seem to be down here. I need to hurry up because Jellal will be here soon and I haven't even gotten ready for the party. I heard someone clear their throat and turned around.

It took me a minute to realize who was standing behind me. He was tall, had bright blue hair, and a tattoo surrounding his right eye. "J-Jellal what are you doing here, you're early."

He smiled and walked towards me "Actually I'm late." he said as he pulled me into his embrace. I thought my heart was going to explode right than from how happy I was as I returned the hug.

As we separated he called my name to gain my attention. "I just wanted to tell you I'm not really engaged, it was a lie and I'm sorry I just don't think I'm worthy of you after all of the horrible thing I have done."

I paused taking in this information and determining what to do. I was pissed as all hell he had lied but a part of me felt huge relief that he wasn't engaged. On instinct alone I smacked him across the face. "Idiot, no matter what you did, nothing makes me happier than being with you have been worthy ever since you created a guild to repent and make up for what you did in the past. I love you Jellal." I said through blurry eyes trying to calm myself down. I could see the guilt wash across his face as he saw how upset I was.

"I - I love you as well, I just don't want to hurt you that's all." He said guilt and sadness tinged his voice. I looked him in the eyes and did the only thing I could think of I, Erza Scarlet, queen of the fairy's kissed him.

*Third person PoV*

(In the guild hall)

Everyone in the guild was having a fun time. Especially 4 girls who were watching a certain red head finally get the boy she was in love with. "I'm so proud of her." a smirking Mira said.

"You know I'm amazed that you could convince master to allow them to come to the guild since their fugitives and all." Lucy said giggling.

"Juvia thinks they are good for each other, I wish Gray would do that to me though." She said motioning to the new couples make out session below in the cellar.

"Guys, I think we might get more than we bargained for." Levy pointed out, looking at the two of them.

"Things could get pretty heated." Mira agreed

(The guild cellar)

He kissed her back putting his arm around her to embrace her while they kissed, his other hand snaking into her bright red hair, and playing with it. He had always loved her hair after all, it was one of his favorite features about her. She grabbed his hair and pulled him in to deepen the kiss.

They broke for air and Erza reequipped into the dress she had picked out with the girls earlier. It was a deep emerald color with blue waves across it, the finishing touch was a simple silver chain that adorned her neck.

"You look beautiful in that." He remarked grinning while she blushed at the comment. He pulled her closer and kissed her again, this time with more passion and a tinge of lust behind it.

She lowered her hand down to his inner thigh and running it up touching his growing erection, causing him so let out a small barely audible gasp. He ran his hand up her stomach stopping at her breasts slowly touching them, looking in to her eyes to make sure she was alright with it. With a nod, he firmly grasped one breast and began to massage it between his fingers.

Her body moved into it as she moved her hand up and down on his penis through his pants. He slipped the dress straps off her should to reveal the lacy black bra she was wearing underneath he then dropped the dress to her ankles. He unclipped the back and began to lower her bra but she stopped him.

"Please don't look at me, it's embarrassing." A surprisingly bashful Erza said.

He slowly moved her hand away reveling her ample and naked breasts. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, you have a beautiful body." He said whole heartedly. As he slowly touched her areola with his fingers, he ran circles around the center of the breasts and watched as her face help a look of pleasure.

"You have to take off your clothes to." She demanded so she wouldn't feel as self-conscious. He nodded and began to take of his shirt unbuttoning it slowly to revel a very well-toned body, she ran a finger down his chest and stopped at his waistline tugging on the pants.

"These come off to." She said unbuttoning them leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He kissed her again hungrily and she returned it with the same ferocity. He broke and began to plant small kisses and bites down her neck causing small pleasured moans to escape from her. He continued down to her breasts teasing them with his tongue and continuing to down her stomach stopping at her panties.

"Are you sure about this, it's your first time after all." He asked coyly.

"It's ok, as long as it's you, I don't mind at all." She said happily. He nodded and began to pull her panties down until they were fully off revealing her wet pussy. He lowered her to the ground, He then removed his own boxers revealing his stiff penis. He took his pointer finger and began rubbing it up and down her clit causing her to arch her back let out a erotic moan, he than inserted his finger into her rubbing it inside of her.

He removed his finger and lowered his head and began to lick her, causing her back to arch in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his back pulling him in deeper. He stuck his tongue inside her and she moaned louder, she could feel heat building in her stomach as he continued to lick and tease her with his tongue.

"I'm going to cum if you keep doing that." she almost screamed at him.

"Go ahead its ok." He said before thrusting his tongue back into her as she let out a groan, her back arched and she came. He brought his face up to her and kissed her teasing her tongue with his. She could taste herself on him and was strangely turned on by it. He then brought the head of his member up to her entrance. He put the head in earning a small gasp of surprise and pleasure from the redhead.

"This is going to hurt, so you tell me when it's ok to start moving again." He said to her smiling. She nodded and he pushed himself in further, finally coming to her hymen with a thrust he broke it and she let out a yelp of pain. He paused for a minute and looked at her, she nodded and he began to move in and out of her slowly.

"Faster," She tried to say.

"Could you say that louder please." He inquired through pumping in and out of her.

"Please go faster." She begged as the burning in her stomach began to come back. He nodded and began to thrust faster. He groaned and she began to move her hips while he was going in and out of her.

"Stop for a minute." She said as she removed him from her. She pushed him on the ground and got on top of him. She realigned his erection with her entrance and put it inside of her. She rocked her hips back and forth moaning as he moved inside of her. She started moving herself up and down his length. Speeding up as she felt the warmth in her stomach rising again.

Jellal was in pure ecstasy beneath her and was close to reaching his limits, "Erza I'm going to cum." He said through his gasps and moans.

She smiled and said "You can do it inside of me." She said breathing heavily. He grunted and grabbed ahold of one of her breasts and began to play with it causing her to moan loudly. He grunted as he reached his limit and released himself inside of her. She finished seconds after and put her head on his chest.

*10 minutes later third person PoV*

"I love you Erza." He whispered breathily as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you to." She said as she got up and reequipped into her armor smiling. "Come on we need to go to the party now." She said forcefully.

Putting on his own clothes, he walked with her to leave the cellar. They were greeted by four red faced girls.

"We're borrowing her" Lucy squeaked as the pushed her off somewhere.

Jellal smiled and walked out into the hall on people staring at him. He heard Makarov approach from down the stairs. He grew just to be tall enough to come to eye level with Jellal, his face was serious. "Congratulations on your new happy relationship with Erza." He said smiling and then whispered "By the way the floors are thin here." Jellal turned completely red as he realized everyone in the guild had heard them. Almost simultaneously you could Erza scream in embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

*Third person PoV*

"Erza, the whole guild could hear you." Lucy said with a scared look adorning her face.

"Juvia heard you scream for jellal to go faster." Juvia said red faced with a small slither of blood coming out as she imagined her and gray doing those things together.

"You mean, everyone could hear everything that jellal and I..." a horrified expression crossed her face as she let out a scream that resonated through the hall.

Jellal just stood there mortified at what he had learned, given what he just heard he assumed Erza must have just learned. He slowly made his way towards where the girls had dragged his lover to, hanging his head while he walked. Then he heard a cat call from one of the guild members, a women who had who was barely clothed and holding a beer keg. "Good job." Ultear said as she walked up beside the blue haired man.

"It's good to see you managed to at least confess your feelings." Meredy added as she followed behind.

"Could you to please stop, it's bad enough as it is." He pleaded frantically as his face turned a vibrant pink.

"Hey where do you think you're going." He heard a certain pink haired mage yell as he lost his normally childish demeanor.

"Ya we need to have a chat with you." The ice mage said standing next to Natsu.

"That was a real man." Elfman yelled as he slammed Jellal on the back with his palm.

Jellal slowly turned around to face the two mages who were giving him stares that were coated with venom. "So why don't you just come with us so we can discuss this with you." The two said seriously with stern looks on their faces.

(Elsewhere in the guild)

"So, you see that's the gist of how everything happened. We saw everything by the way." The extremely nervous Mira said as she concluded the tale of how she set up everything.

A murderous aura rose around the red head as they explained how they were spying on them and had set the whole thing up, she began with a very deadly look in her eye despite the large blush that covered her face, "So let me get this straight, first you coaxed master into allowing Jellal here. Than you lied to me to get me in the cellar and told Jellal to go find me, and to finish it off you spied on us and made no attempt to stop us or look away.

A terrified Lucy tried to quell her rage, "We didn't think that you guys would go all the way and besides Levy's the one who wanted to spy on you guys." She stuttered as she realized she was only making it worse and had just thrown her friend into the heart of the scarlet haired mages wrath.

A small squeak escaped the Solid script mage's mouth as she felt the full bore of Erza's gaze.

(Back in the main hall)

Jellal's face flushed as he was cornered by the two male members of team Natsu, "So I hope you know what this means Jellal." Gray said with a twisted smile on his face that was unnerving the blue haired fugitive.

"Yea, you realize what you have to do now." Natsu said glaring daggers at him.

Jellal's voice caught in his throat at what the two could possibly mean by their threats having no idea on what they meant.

"What does it mean?" A young girl's voice asked behind the two.

Thankfully for jellal a red-faced Wendy had come to see what was going on. "Well it means he going to have to take responsibility for Erza and marry her since he well… ya know." Gray said sternly, looking jellal in the face before adding, "And of course we are going to have to punish him for deflowering her in the guild, while everyone could hear including the children." He finished rubbing Wendy's head as her face's red color came back knowing exactly what they were talking about.

A laugh came from a corner of the room near them. "Gihihi, is there going to be a fight cuz if so I want in." The iron dragon slayer said cracking his knuckles while chewing on a piece of scrap metal.

"Butt out metal head, this doesn't concern you." Natsu yelled at him.

"What was that salamander?" Gajeel said swinging his fist and hitting jellal in the face as Natsu ducked below his swing.

As jellal fell to the ground from the hit Natsu slammed his fists together and yelled "I'm all fired up." But was frozen by Gray. "Calm down hot head we need to deal with Jellal first, than you can fight whoever you want." He said.

"Right." Natsu said snapping his attention to the half-conscious mage on the floor and picked him up.

"Don't even think about it or I shall have to punish you." A booming voice said from the balcony.

"OH I'm so scared." Natsu said before he realized who had been the one to say it, and was now faced with dealing with an angry Erza, "I mean of course." He quickly said reaching over and brushing off Jellal's shoulder to show it.

"Good, now step away from him and go sit down." The red head commanded as she began to descend the stairs to the main hall.

Jellal regained his composure as he realized what had just happened. He was prepared to accept the punishment they had deemed fit but his scarlet haired savior had different plans for him. She went over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him roughly and announced to the guild after breaking the kiss "Everyone this is jellal my…. Ummm." She paused thinking of the proper word use "boyfriend." She finished smiling.

No one dared point out how obvious that it was for fear of invoking her wrath, so instead they all decided it would be best to cheer for the two of them. "As for what happened earlier three things: one I am sorry, two I am willing to take full punishment on behalf of both Jellal and myself, and three happy New Year everyone." She then turned to Natsu, "You may strike me now." She told him solemnly.

"Don't do it Natsu." Happy said knowing that it couldn't possibly end well, so he decided against it at the advice of his cat.

"I should be going." Jellal said moving slowly towards the door but he was stopped by a hard grip on his arm.

"You are coming with me actually." The requip mage said. "You're are going to be punished but I shall handle you." She added as she pulled him towards the door

The whole guild was silent as they left not sure of what to make of what  
had just happened. "I feel kind of bad for him." Natsu said oblivious as to what kind of punishment he was receiving.

"If those to keep at it Fairy Tail may have a new member soon enough." Makarov said to the white haired barmaid laughing.

A giggle escaped her lips as she pictured the kind of children that the two of them would have.

*At Erza's room in fairy hills third person PoV*

She threw him to the bed grinning, "Time for your punishment." She said lowly with a glint in her eyes she added in at the end "You aren't going to sleep tonight."

She bound his hands to the head of her bed using some shackles she 'borrowed' from Laki's room and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. She took off the shirt and ran a finger down his chest tracing circles around his abs. "Are these chains really necessary?" Jellal asked concerned as to what she was doing.

She nodded before slowly descending her head towards his pants, undoing the button with her mouth. She slowly began to pull off his pants off. Moving her head to his she planted a kiss on his mouth forcing her tongue into his mouth roughly and exploring the inside carefully. Pulling away she grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side and bit down on his neck sucking on it and sending a shiver of pleasure to resonate through his body. She released the grip of her teeth and examined the spot on his neck she had left. Smiling at her work she ran her tongue down the length of his torso, at the same time she placed her hand on his now stiff erection gripping it hard. She let go and tugged his boxers down revealing his evident boner, pulling them off she took hold of him again moving her hand up and down his shaft slowly. She took the tip in her mouth and ran her tongue around the head causing a low groan to come from his mouth. She continued to run her hand up and down the length while slowly beginning to take more into her mouth. Her head began to bob back and forth in steady motion with her hand as he began to moan louder from the pleasure he was feeling. She stopped and looked up at him, "You aren't allowed to finish until I say so, and if you do I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." She said seriously.

He swallowed but nodded knowing better than to talk back to her. She ran her tongue down his cock and slowly ran it back up reaching the tip and putting it back into her mouth. She lightly bit the tip and began to move her head taking it in and out of her mouth. She took in as much as she could at one time causing him to release a loud gasp. He was getting closer to his limit and she could feel it as he began to twitch inside of her mouth. She removed her mouth and got on top of him starling his hips, "If you want more I'm going to make you beg." She said rubbing against him through her clothes.

"Please, untie me." Was all he could say through haggard breaths.

"You're going to have to say it louder I can't hear you." She said taunting him

"I said, please untie me." He repeated quickly.

She reached into her pocket and grabbed the key and undid one of the shackles. She leaned over him and undid the other arm restraint. She tossed the key and looked at him, "what now." She feigned innocently.

"Could you requip into something more casual?" He asked sitting up.

She swapped into a robe which was a brilliant shade of purple, it took less than 5 seconds for him to be on her. He undid the tie on the robe and removed it kissing her greedily. He laid her down on the bed and pinned her hands above her head smirking. He began sucking on her nipple, biting down softly on the tip causing her to let out a sharp squeak as she had attempted to suppress it. He continued to lick and play with her nipple taking her other breast in his hand and kneading it. He brought his body closer to her and began to rub the tip of his penis against her pussy. He moved up and down feeling her body tense in anticipation. He emerged himself inside of her and she let out a sharp gasp at the unexpected entrance. Before he even started moving she began to move her body into his closing what little distance was left between them and fully inserted his penis into her. As he began to move she said to him "Please I want you to do it harder." With a pleading look in her eyes.

He obeyed her do it harder as she wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back not knowing what else to do with her hands. He grabbed her hair and pulled causing her to moan his name. As he continued to go in and out of her she begged for him to do it rougher pushing him closer to the edge of his limits. He began to twitch within her as he neared the climax and warned her "I'm going to cum soon."

"Please try to hold on a little bit longer." She asked him lust in her voice and need in her eyes.

He grunted and kept going pushing himself as far as he could go. She let out load scream as she finished and as she tightened around him he was finally pushed to the breaking point. He collapsed on top of her exhausted, she kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "We're just getting started, I love you but you must be punished."

He smirked remember what she had said earlier as he kissed her lips snaking his arm around her and pulling her towards him.


End file.
